


Jealousy

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Sirius black fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: Sirius Black loves bragging about his newest flings. But, the reader can stand to hear it. One morning, she reacts especially odd, catching Sirius attention. That day, he finally put two and two together.





	Jealousy

“You really think you’re hot shit, don’t you?” you asked your friend who sat beside you, boasting about his escapades from the night before. Sirius scoffed, holding his hand to his chest as he pretended to be offended.

“Y/N, I know I’m hot shit,” he teased, offering you his famous wink. Your heart raced as his gray eyes lingered on you for just a moment, before her turned to James across from him. You listened as he went on about the seventh year Ravenclaw he wooed. You watched him bounce in his seat as he went on about how she snogged him until three in the morning.

“Dude, enough!” Remus shouted as he chuckled beside James, shooting you a quick glance. Peter, who sat on James’ other side, ignored Black completely as he munched on his breakfast.

“My lips are still red!” Sirius continued, making your heart ache. You chuckled, trying to hide the pain within.

You had been crushing on Sirius since your third year. And now, three years later, it was getting harder to hear about the other Hogwarts ladies he was toying with. But, the two of you had been friends since the middle of second year, when he shoved a fifth year Slytherin boy for picking on you. So, you sucked up your emotions and carried on.

“Anyway, anyone interesting in your life, Y/N?” You nearly spit out your juice before turning to your handsome friend.

“I—uh—no. No one interesting,” you muttered, hoping he would change the subject.

“That’s not true!” James blurted, some food falling from his mouth. Merlin, could he lower his voice? He tapped the table with his fingers as he grinned over at you. “What about that Ravenclaw guy? The seventh year? I saw the two of you the other day doing a little more than studying.” James smirked over at you before letting out a loud laugh. You shot him a stinging glare, before rising from your seat.

“His name is Chase, and it’s nothing.” You shot James one last glare, then turned to Sirius. “I’m going to grab my Potions book and get to class.”

Sirius narrowed his gaze at you, turning slightly towards you. “What’s the rush, Y/L/N? Class doesn’t start for an hour.”

You let out a sharp breath, then turned towards the door. “I’ll see you gentlemen in class.” And, with that, you headed for the large doors at the end of the Great Hall and left the four young men in your wake.

~~

You clutched your Potions book to your chest and rushed towards your classroom. You had at least twenty-five minutes before class actually started, but you just needed to get away from Sirius. Honestly, you didn’t know how much more you could hear about his hook ups. It was killing you inside.

“Hey, Y/N!” you heard a familiar voice call from beside you. You turned to see Sirius running towards you, leaving a grinning Remus behind. “Wait up!” You flirted with the idea of not stopping, of ignoring your friend. But, your stupid heart got the best of you, and you turned to face him.

“Hey,” you muttered as Sirius caught up with you.

“What’s up with you? At breakfast? You acted like he scared you away.” The look on his face was sincere, concern filling his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” you insisted quietly, your voice almost drowned out by the hustle and bustle of passing students.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t lie to me, Y/N,” he warned, his voice lower than usual. Your eyes locked onto his as your chest fluttered.

“I don’t want to talk about it now.” You turned from Sirius and took a step towards your classroom. But, a hand on your shoulder stopped you and gently spun you back around.

Sirius stood a little closer to you, keeping his hand on your shoulder. “Y/N, listen to me. I know why you left so quickly this morning. Or, at least, I think I do. I just wanted to hear it from you. But, I guess that won’t be happening.” He turned to Remus for a moment, who was right where Sirius left him, then back to you. You eyed Remus for a moment. “You’re jealous.” Your gaze shot back to the man in front of you.

“Excuse me?” The words came out a little harsher than you meant them to. But, Sirius stood his ground, slowly lowering his hand.

“You were fine until I mentioned the girl from last night. I could see you slowly scoot away from he at the table, like I repulsed you.” Sirius smirked. “But, I know better. So does Remus, and James.” He took a half step closer. “They noticed it too. You’re jealous, jealous of her.”

You turned away from Black, sucking in a slow breath. You honestly had no idea what to say to him.

Because he was right.

“You don’t have to be. Not anymore.” Sirius tilted his head. “Now that I know.” He shot you his heart-melting wink.

“What?”

“My trusty friends helped me realize that you’re into me,” Sirius explained with an impossibly wide grin. “Am I wrong?”

You stared up at him, silent. Pompous arse. He was so sure of himself. But, he was right. You finally let out an emotionless laugh, shaking your head.

“Took you long enough to figure that out, Mr. Black,” you teased, finally shoving your pride aside.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Better late than never.” Sirius slipped his hands around your waist and pulled you against him, making you gasp. “I’m just glad I did figure it out.”

In an instant, you were no longer mad at him. The moment you felt his hands on you, your chest lightened and your lips pulled into a little smile. Sirius grinned down at you, then chuckled lightly.

“What?” you asked as you placed your right hand on his chest the other still clutching your book.

“What’s poor Chase going to say about this?” Sirius played. You frowned and playfully smacked his chest.

“I don’t care,” you admitted, rolling your eyes. “Remind me to kill James for saying anything. It really was nothing.” You let out a huffy laugh. “What about your Ravenclaw girl?”

Sirius shook his head, lowering his face until he was just inches from yours. “I don’t care,” he mocked. Then, he leaned in further, ghosting his lips over yours. Your breath hitched the moment he planted his lips firmly onto yours, pulling your body against him. His hair fell gently against your face as he quickly deepened the kiss, his hands slowly smoothed over your lower back, still holding you against him.

Sirius captured your lower lip, gently gliding it between his teeth, then slowly pulled away.

You peered up at Sirius through your lashes and smiled. You could feel the flush of red painted over your cheeks.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for as long as I can remember,” Sirius confessed, smirking.

“And are you glad you did?”

Sirius leaned in, his face hovering just above yours again. “Absolutely.” You smiled as he kissed you again.

The noise in the hall lessened reminding you that the two of you needed to get to class. You glanced up at him, repositioning your book in your grasp. Just as you were about to say something, Remus passed by you, grinning.

“Finally,” he muttered, before passing you and shuffling off to class. You peered up at the gorgeous gray eyes just inches from you and laughed. He shook his head, laughing softly as he slowly released you.

“Remind me to thank Remus for opening my eyes. He really is the smart one.” You nodded, taking Sirius’ hand as he offered it to you. Then, you lightly jogged beside him through the empty hall, hoping your professor wouldn’t be too mad about the two of you being late.


End file.
